irc_rp_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Optimus Prime
Optimus finished 4th out of 12 competitors in EpicVivor: Midway Island. Before Midway Island Before Optimus stepped foot on the island he was already a famous celebrity. He had saved the world numerous times from the evil Decepticons and was considered a national hero. But being a hero was hard work for Optimus as he found it to be lonely work with only his fellow Autobots. Also being a robot Optimus had no feelings so being introduced to these things humans called "emotions" was strange and new to him. Optimus joined Midway Island to get away from his hero work for a bit and further find out about the human emotions. Time on the Island (First Run) Optimus was a friendly and kind 30 foot tall Transformer during his stay on the island. He instantly made friends with Larissa when she asked him to join in her alliance with Benson. Optimus was kind to Larissa and supported her and their team as best he could through the challenges. Optimus also befriended Matt the friendly, if a little odd, frat boy with an insaciable lust for women. In his first few days on the island Optimus and Larissa grew to enjoy eachothers company greatly. When Optimus told Larissa he couldn't feel anything because he had no emotion Larissa told him he should work on getting some. Larissa and Optimus did decently in their challenges but due to unforseen cicumstances they lost every challenge they were in. But then it came down to their team only having 4 members left and Larissa opted to mutiny to the other team, believing that Optimus and Benson would be fine. Larissa hugged Optimus goodbye, however he was unable to hug her back due to the fact he might crush her. Unfortunately Benson double crossed Optimus at the ceremony which resulted in his untimely elimination from the game. Before Optimus left he ran back to camp and revealed that he had gained the ability to feel emotions, the strongest of which was pure love for Larissa. She returned his feelings and hugged him, this time Optimus hugged back and didn't crush the girl. Time on the Island (Return) When the teams merged at seven members they had a challenge based on direction and points. When given the option of either taking immunity or getting a "special idol" Larissa, Matt, and Rory all optioned for the idol. That night at tribal council Larissa decided to play her idol on Fritz. Not only did this move remove all votes from Fritz (which he didn't need the idol after all) sending Cat home, it also brought a player back into the game. Considering his options EpicProbst decided to allow Optimus back into the game. When Optimus returned he immediately gravitated towards Larissa who he'd missed greatly. He also expressed there were no hard feelings between he and Matt for Matt voting him out. Optimus was also fueled by another thought on his mind... revenge. The very next Tribal Council Optimus orcheastrated the elimination of Benson with Larissa and Matt. The next challenge and turn of events confused Optimus greatly but in the end Fritz and Rory we immune at the night's tribal council. Matt then played his immunity idol which added three random votes into both tribal councils. At the first tribal Optimus and NachoMan became tied in the votes so a revote occured. Optimus pleaded withh Rory to vote out NachoMan and spare him. In a unanimous decision NachoMan was voted out. Then came the second tribal council of the night which only Optimus or Larissa could be eliminated in. Larissa ended up casting her own vote for herself as to allow Optimus to move forward in the game. Optimus bacame saddened and cried oil over her elimination. Larissa then comforted Optimus and he vowed to win for her. The next challenge was won by Rory and Optimus, Matt, and he planned to eliminate Fritz. Unfortunately Fritz had found an idol and in a 1-0 vote eliminated Optimus on Rory's orders. Optimus was beside himself and in a rage filled moment shot a rocket at Fritz and killed him. Unfotunately Fritz revealed he had the mystical power of respawn meaning he could come back to life after every time he died. At the final tribal council Optimus was livid when dealing with Fritz and attemted to get everyone to not vote for Fritz. Optimus, while still being friends, was jaded that Rory had betrayed his trust in such a way. Optimus cast his vote for Matt and it turned out to be the deciding vote as Matt won 3-1-1 over Rory and Fritz. Actors Notes Optimus has proven to be my second favorite character I've ever played and had probably one of the best storyline's in an RP that I've ever seen. He was truly a joy to play and was just awesome!